Quand la soeur de John débarque!
by selene sheppard
Summary: La sœur de John arrive dans la cité et va mettre son grain de sel dans la vie de son frère…. couples: John/teyla, et peut être Ronon/Sélène.
1. Chapter 1

Quand la sœur de John débarque !

Auteur : Sélène Sheppard

Style : romance sheyla et peut être ronon/ sélène!

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à par Sélène et je ne gagne rien à écrire cette histoire.

Pour celles et ceux qui avaient pus lire le début de mon histoire sur un autre site ils se rendront compte que j'ai modifié pas mal de chose car quand je l'ai reprise il y a quelque temps j'ai voulu changer des trucs qui ne me plaisaient plus.

Résumé : La sœur de John arrive dans la cité et va mettre son grain de sel dans la vie de son frère….

Générique

Les portes du Dédale s'ouvrirent et le colonel Carter sortit du vaisseau suivit de Teal'c et du docteur Jackson. Le docteur Weir se porta à leur rencontre

Liz : heureuse de vous revoir.

Sam : nous aussi et à ce que je vois tout le monde va bien.

Des soldats sortaient du vaisseau transportant diverses caisses voyant que le regard de tout le monde se portait sur eux.

Daniel : on a pensé à vous ramener quelque truc à manger, du matériel scientifique, et vos proches vous envoient quelques affaires aussi.

Tous les habitants de la cité allèrent aider les soldats à décharger pour leur montrer ensuite où tout ranger. Le Colonel Sheppard et Teyla vinrent alors à la rencontre de SG-1

John : salut d'atlantis docteur Jackson !

Daniel : Colonel sheppard, comment allez vous ?

John : bien mais j'espère que vous nous avez ramener des enregistrement de match de football ?

Sam : on vous a ramener mieux que cela mais vous le verrez tout à leur je pense.

John était intrigué mais il se dit qu'il saurait bien assez tôt de quoi il retournait

John : Au fait je vous présente Teyla elle est le chef des Athosiens, vous n'avez pas encore eut l'occasion de la rencontrer.

Teyla : je suis ravit de faire votre connaissance.

Sam : moi aussi.

A ce moment là on entendit un gros bruit en provenance du vaisseau

?: bordel ils peuvent pas ranger leur caisse en dehors du passage .

Liz : Général O'neill ?!

Jack : Eh oui vous pensiez quand même pas vous débarrasser de moi simplement en vous exilant ici ?

Sam comme à son habitude sourit à la blague de son général

Daniel : c'est surtout que vous avez perdu votre pari.

Jack : Daniel mettez la en veilleuse !

Liz : quel pari ?

Jack : j'ai fait un concours de tir avec quelqu'un et comme j'ai perdu je suis obligé de rester ici jusqu'à que le Dédale ait finit sa mission.

John : et qui a réussit à vous battre ?

?: c'est moi.

John n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il pensait qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais cette voie, il se tourna alors vers le vaisseau et vit une personne qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir.

John : Sélène ?!

A l'évocation de son nom la jeune femme sourit et couru dans les bras de John, ce dernier la serra très fort espèrent que se n'était pas encore un rêve. Quand il la lâcha enfin il souriait

John : Mais comment se fait il que tu sois ici ?

Sélène : parce que j'ai voulu venir et Jack et le général Hammond on appuyés ma demande auprès du président qui a accepter.

John : mon dieu je suis heureux de te voir

Il l'observa un moment puis un toussotement de Jack le ramena à la réalité.

John : (il se tourna vers Elizabeth et Teyla) je vous présente ma petite sœur : le docteur Sélène Sheppard.

Liz : j'ignorai que vous aviez une sœur !

Sélène (regardant son frère) : tu ne leur a même pas parlé de moi, je suis vexé !

John : je suis désolé mais je t'assure que j'ai pensé à toi tous les jours depuis que je suis partit

Sélène : je plaisantais Johnny.

John : Mais quand es tu sortit du coma ?

Sélène : il y a 11 mois environ. J'ai lu ta lettre.

John : tu m'en veux sûrement.

Sélène : Non, tu es partit pour trouver un moyen de me guérire, pour quelle raison devrai-je t'en vouloirs ?

John la prit dans ses bras.

Sélène : Euh…Johnny…si tu veux pas que je retombe dans le coma tu devrais me lâcher.

John(s'exécutant) : Pardon, mais je suis si heureux de te voir et en bonne santé.

Sélène : en plus tu ne va pas te débarrasser de moi avant longtemps parce que je reste ici avec toi, enfin si vous voulez bien de moi Docteur Weir.

Elle dit cela en se tournant vers l'intéressé.

Liz : Bien sur que vous pouvez rester

Teyla : excusez moi de poser cette question mais comment êtes vous tombez dans le coma ?

Sélène : il y a deux ans j'ai eu un accident lors d'une randonnée, je suis tombée dans un ravin et j'ai eu une commotion cérébrale qui a entraîné un coma.

John (continuant) : Cela faisait 1 an qu'elle était dans le coma lorsqu'on m'a demandé de partir pour atlantis. Les médecins avaient très peu d'espoir qu'elle se réveille un jour mais je ne voulais pas la « débrancher ». Alors après avoir mûrement réfléchit je me suis dit que peut être ici je pourrais trouver une technologie qui pourrait la guérire donc j'ai accepté de venir.

Sélène (continuant) : Il m'a laissé une lettre pour le cas où je me réveillerais pendant son absence, il m'expliquait pourquoi il partait et qui je devais contacter.

Jack : et c'est comme ça que je l'ai eu au bout du fil un beau matin alors que j'étais plongé jusqu'au coup dans la paperasse.

Tout le monde sourit à sa remarque.

Sélène : j'avais vraiment hâte que le président donne enfin son accord pour que je vienne ici, mais en attendant j'ai fait quelques missions avec SG-1.

Jack (à John) : en tout cas votre sœur ferait une bonne recrue pour le SG-C, tant au niveau militaire que scientifique et archéologique.

John regarda sa sœur avec fierté.

Sélène : j'ai fait des études pour devenir archéologue, tout en étudiant l'astrophysique en parallèle mais ma mère m'avait déjà presque tout appris, étant astrophysicienne elle-même, et mon père et mon frère mon tout appris du combat au corps à corps au maniement des armes, j'ai plusieurs doctorats en archéologie et en astrophysique.

John (à Sélène) : qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller visiter la cité ?

Sélène : on peut y aller de suite ?!

Weir : Oui, allez y, si on a besoin de vous on vous appellera par radio.

Sélène attrapa le bras de son frère et le tira vers la cité.

Sélène : allé vite on y va !

Tout le monde sourit en la voyant ainsi, elle n'avait qu'un an de moins que son frère mais on aurait dit qu'à cet instant elle était une enfant de 5 ans et que l'on venait de lui promettre une glace.

Tout à coup Sélène se retourna

Sélène : Dites Teyla vous voulez venir avec nous ? J'aimerais beaucoup que vous me parliez de votre peuple.

John (d'un tons dramatique) : et voilà ! L'archéologue refait surface !

Teyla (souriant à l'idiotie de John): bien sûr.

Et tous trois partirent vers la cité.

Self 3h00 plus tard

John était heureux de retrouver sa sœur, pendant toute la visite elle n'avait pas arrêté de poser des questions sur tout et elle avait écouté Teyla parler de son peuple avec l'attention d'une enfant à qui on raconte un conte de fée. Ils avaient ensuite croisé Mckay, et Sélène et

lui étaient partit dans une grande discussion scientifique ; John et Teyla s'apercevant qu'ils n'étaient pas près de finir leur discussion les laissèrent seules préférant allé manger un morceau .

Teyla : votre sœur est toujours aussi joyeuse ?

John (souriant) : oui ma sœur a toujours été pleine de vie un vrai réacteur à naquada !

Teyla : vous devez vraiment être heureux qu'elle vienne vivre ici.

John : oui et non.

La jeune femme le regarda sans comprendre

John : je suis content de la revoir et savoir qu'elle est sortit du coma me rend plus heureux que je ne saurais le dire, mais je préfèrerais qu'elle soit à l'abri des wraiths sur Terre.

Teyla : vous savez Colonel, si nous n'arrive pas à les vaincre, qu'elle soit ici ou sur Terre elle court les mêmes dangers. Ne vaut-il pas mieux qu'elle soit ici ? Ainsi vous pouvez la protéger.

John semblait réfléchir à ce que venait de dire Teyla.

John : vous avez raison.

Puis prenant un air joyeux.

John : Et si on allait s'entraîner ?!

Tous les deux partirent donc vers la salle d'entraînement

Salle de réunion

Le docteur Weir et SG-1 au complet étaient entrain de discuter des dernières découvertes faites sur Atlantis comme sur Terre ; lorsque tout à coup un flash de lumière les aveugla quelques secondes. Et quand ils ouvrirent les yeux :

Jack : Thor ?!

Et oui notre petit ami gris se tenait au milieu de la pièce.

Thor : salutation O'Neill, je suis venu vous prévenir qu'Anubis s'apprête à attaquer la Terre.

Jack : Quoi ? Encore ?

Teal'c : O'neill, je pense qu'il serait préférable que l'on retourne sur Terre afin de préparer une contre attaque.

Thor : je peux vous ramener avec mon vaisseau.

Sam : Merci beaucoup Thor.

Jack : Anubis, je le retiens celui là, il profite de la seule fois où je m'absente pour essayer d'envahire la Terre.

Daniel : au moins vous n'aurez pas à faire votre gage.

Jack : je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça mais vous n'avez pas tort. (Pensées de jack : Yessss !!)

Bon bin on va vous laisser Dr Weir il faut qu'on aille botter les fesses d'Anubis.

Weir : vous voulez un coup de main.

Jack : non, occupez vous de vos hommes et si on a besoin de vous on vous enverra un message, (puis il se retourna vers Thor), on peu y allé.

Et SG-1 et Thor disparurent dans un éclair de lumière.

A ce moment là, Mckay entra dans la salle

Mckay : désolé je suis en retard, puis il vit qu'il n'y avait qu'Elizabeth, ils sont où ?

Weir : Thor est venu les chercher car Anubis s'apprête à attaquer la Terre.

Mckay : j'y crois pas.

Weir : oui on aurait pu penser qu'il était enfin mort mais apparemment non.

Mckay : non je parlais pas d'Anubis mais du Colonel Carter, sa fait plus d'un an que je l'ai pas vu et la elle vient sur atlantis et j'arrive à la louper y'a vraiment pas de justice.

Et il partit dépité sous le regard amusé d'Elizabeth.

Salle d'entraînement

John était encore au tapis, il se releva et se remit en position de défense.

John : vous ne voulez pas me laisser gagner pour une fois ?

Teyla (lui souriant) : Non.

C'est alors qu'il eut une idée, qui le fit sourire.

Teyla : pourquoi vous souriez comme ça ?

Ils se tournait autour cherchant une faille dans la défense de l'autre.

John : on va faire un jeu, le premier qui est mit au tapis à un gage vous êtes d'accord ?

Teyla : D'accord.

Aussitôt après avoir répondu elle l'attaqua, mais John, motivé par le fait de pouvoir lui donné un gage s'il la mettait au tapis, repoussa son attaque et la fit tombé sur le dos, mais Teyla l'entraîna dans sa chute, ils se retrouvèrent donc tous deux au sol, John allongé sur Teyla.

John : j'ai gagné.

Teyla : Non, nous sommes tous les deux au sol donc il n'y a pas de gagnant.

John : je vous ai fait tomber en premier ; donc c'est à moi de vous donner un gage.

Aucun des deux n'avait envi de se relever ils aimaient le contacte du corps de l'autre. John n'avait jamais vu le visage de Teyla d'aussi près, il leva une main pour lui caresser la joue ; voyant que Teyla ne le repoussait pas il continua pendant quelques secondes puis il la fixa dans les yeux. Ils en avaient assez de cacher leur sentiment pour l'autre avec tous les combats qu'ils avaient mené et toutes les fois où ils avaient été blessés ils avaient compris que la vie était courte. John fit passer tout son amour pour Teyla dans son regard et lorsqu'il vit cette dernière lui sourire il eut alors la certitude qu'elle l'aimait aussi il approcha donc son visage du sien pour l'embrasser, mais au moment où leur lèvres allait se toucher un grand bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir, brisant ainsi la magie du moment. Teyla et John se relevèrent donc un peu gênés pour allé voir la raison de se raffut.


	2. Chapter 2

Arrivés dans le couloir ils tombèrent sur un scientifique qui aidait la sœur de John à se relever.

Flash back 10 min plus tôt:

Avant que Rodney ne parte pour la réunion avec le docteur Weir et SG-1 il avait dit à Sélène qu'elle trouverait probablement son frère en salle d'entraînement. Se souvenant où se trouvait cette salle pour l'avoir vue pendant la visite Sélène s'y rendit seule. Arrivée là bas elle vit John et Teyla au sol, son frère caressant le visage de cette dernière. Sélène sourit en les voyant ainsi, elle avait bien sentit pendant la visite qu'il y avait un lien très spécial entre ces deux là quelque chose de bien plus fort que de la simple amitié. Elle était heureuse que son frère ait trouvé une femme qui l'aime autant que lui car il n'avait jamais eut beaucoup de chance en amour. Et puis elle aimait bien Teyla, Sélène n'avait passé que peu de temps avec elle mais elle la trouvait sympathique, ce qui l'avait elle même étonnée car elle avait toujours détesté les petites amies de son frère. Ne voulant surtout pas les interompres Sélène fit volte face pour partir lorsqu'un scientifique un peu trop pressé lui rentra dedans la faisant ainsi tomber par terre….

Fin du flash back.

Scientifique : je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais dut regarder où j'allais, je…

Sélène (enfin debout) : ce n'est rien, mais la prochaine fois regardez où vous allez.

Le scientifique, après c'être à nouveau excusé, partit, et Sélène vit alors que Teyla et John étaient sortit de la salle d'entraînement. Ce dernier vint à sa rencontre

John : tout va bien ?

Sélène : Oui t'en fait pas.

John : tu es sûr ?

Sélène : Oui.

A ce moment là Teyla arriva à leur hauteur, tendant à John son sac de sport.

John (le prenant en lui souriant) : Merci, bon si on allait manger.

Sur le chemin qui les menèrent au self ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup , John et Teyla étant encore un peu gênés et Sélène ne savait pas trop comment engager la conversation.

A peine 2 min après qu'ils se soient attablé au self ils virent Mckay arriver, il avait l'air contrarié. Il s'assit à leur table.

Sélène : Quelque chose ne va pas Mckay ?

Mckay : j'avais la chance de voir le colonel carter pour la première fois depuis un an et je l'ai laissé passer !

Sélène : comment ça ?

Mckay : vous n'êtes pas au courant ?! Anubis se prépare à attaquer la Terre, alors Thor est venu chercher SG-1 pour les ramener sur Terre.

A peine eut il finit sa phrase que Sélène se leva précipitamment de la table et sortit du self en courant. En sortant elle croisa Ronon qui venait s'attabler avec le reste de l'équipe. Quand il arriva à la hauteur de John il demanda :

Ronon : c'était qui le courant d'aire

John : c'était ma sœur.

Et sous le regard étonné du Runner il sortit à la suite de la jeune femme.

Bureau du docteur Weir :

Elizabeth était plongée dans la lecture des derniers rapports de mission de ses équipes d'exploration lorsqu'elle vit débarquer le docteur Sheppard dans son bureau.

Sélène : c'est vrai ce que m'a dit Mckay ? Anubis s'apprête vraiment à attaquer le Terre ?

Liz : Oui c'est vrai.

Selene : Mais on ne les aides pas ?

Liz : Je leur ai proposé mais, le général O'Neill m'a dit que s'ils avaient besoin de notre aide ils nous enverraient un message.

A se moment John entra à son tour dans le bureau du docteur Weir.

John (voyant que sa sœur était là) : Ha ! Enfin te voilà, je t'ai cherché partout.

Elizabeth reprit le fil de la conversation après l'intrusion de John. Elle s'approcha du docteur et lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

Liz : Je sais ce que vous devez ressentir mais on ne peut rien faire de plus c'est leur combat et nous avons le notre à mener ici.

Sélène : vous avez raison, ils s'en sortent toujours.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau accompagnée de son frère lorsque :

Sélène : Si vous avez des nouvelles vous m'appeler.

Liz : Promis.

Et la tribu Sheppard (réduite au nombre de deux) sortit du bureau.

Chambre Sélène :

John lui avait trouvé une chambre pas très loin de la sienne. Sélène venait de finir de ranger ses affaires, il lui restait seulement trois cadres sur le lit. Elle sourit en se remémorant où ces photos avaient été prises.

La première était une photo d'elle et de SG-1 au complet prise lorsqu'elle les avait amenés à Walt Disney en apprenant qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait visiter à Teal'c ; la jeune fille rit en se souvenant de la journée qu'ils avaient passée à s'amuser et à se moquer de Daniel qui était malade la plus part du temps en sortant des attractions. Ils lui manquaient tous, depuis qu'elle était sortit du coma ils avaient été comme une seconde famille et le fait qu'ils soient confrontés à une attaque et qu'elle ne soit pas à leurs côtés l'attristait mais le docteur Weir avait raison elle pouvait faire plus ici et puis elle avait son frère.

La seconde était une photo de la famille Sheppard au complet. On pouvait y voir Sélène petite juchée sur les épaules de son frère, tous deux entourés de leurs parents. C'était l'une des rares fois où toutes le famille avait été réuni car quand ce n'était pas leur père qui était en mission , c'était leur mère qui avait une conférence ; mais à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous ensembles ils passaient de merveilleux moments.

Sélène posa ces deux photos sur sa table de nuit et allait faire de même avec la troisième lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Sélène : Qui est-ce ?

?: Un type qui selon son code génétique est ton frère.

Sélène sourit, son frère avait toujours eut un sans de l'humour très développé.

Sélène : entre.

Il entra et vint s'assoire à côté d'elle.

John : tu es bien installée ?

Sélène : oui, heureusement pour moi il y a assé de place pour ranger tout mes livre.

John : c'est vrai que toi et les livres ça fait un.

Puis il vit la photo que sa sœur avait dans les mains, il sourit, c'était une photo de lui et de sa sœur qui avait été prise peut de temps avant qu'elle tombe dans le coma. Ils étaient allés pique-niquer près d'un lac, on pouvait voir sur la photo un John trempé, Sélène l'avait poussé dans l'eau, qui tenait sa sœur dans ses bras, ils avaient l'air heureux.

John : tu sais que j'ai la même photo dans ma chambre ?

Elle lui sourit.

Sélène : c'est donc ici qu'elle était passée. Je l'ai cherchée partout heureusement que j'avais les négatifs.

John : tu sais, je n'ais pas eut le temps de trop parler avec toi aujourd'hui, et je voulais te dire que tu m'a énormément manqué et que je suis très heureux que tu sois ici avec moi aujourd'hui.

Sélène : moi aussi je suis contente d'être là…

Puis avec un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres

Sélène : et comme ça je vais pouvoir t'embêter toute la journée et raconter des histoire compromettantes à tes hommes.

John : alors là tu n'as pas intérêt.

Il se jeta sur elle et commença à la chatouiller

Sélène, rigolant : pitié arrête…promis je dirais rien.

John arrêta sa torture quand on frappa à la porte.

Sélène : Entrez.

Et la porte s'ouvrit sur….


	3. Chapter 3

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont postés des reviews j'apprécie beaucoup !! et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira…

Et la porte s'ouvrit sur…. Ronon.

Ronon : Sheppard, je vous cherchais.

John : Comment avez vous sut que j'étais là ?

Ronon : C'est Teyla qui m'a dit que vous serriez probablement ici.

John : Au fait Sélène je te présente Ronon Dex, Ronon je vous présente ma sœur le docteur Sélène Sheppard.

Ronon (la saluant d'un mouvement de tête) : Docteur.

Sélène : Appelez moi juste Sélène.

John : Pourquoi vouliez vous me voir ?

Ronon : et bien apparemment tous le monde se retrouve en salle de repos pour jouer à un truc que vos amis ont ramenés de la Terre je pensais que ça vous intéresserai.

John (complètement largué) : Un truc ?!

Sélène : Un baby-foot ! C'était une idée de Jack et moi, on s'était dit que vous ne deviez pas avoir beaucoup de distraction ici.

John : tu es géniale !

Selene, pas modeste du tout : je sais, je sais.

John : Et fait gaffe à tes chevilles.

Ronon : Alors, ça vous intéresse ou pas ?!

John : on arrive.

Salle de repos:

Il y avait beaucoup de monde, tous étaient agglutinés autour du baby-foot.

John : ouah, c'est fou le monde qu'il y a.

Sélène : tiens regardez voilà Teyla et Elizabeth.

Effectivement, les deux femmes venaient de sortir de la foule.

Sélène : salut, vous êtes venues jouer aussi ?

Teyla : pas tout à fait, Elizabeth était entrain de m'expliquer les règles de ce jeu, c'est intéressant…

Elizabeth : moi cela ne me dérangera pas de jouer mais je n'ai pas d'équipier et puis cela fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas fait.

Sélène : je veux bien être votre équipière si vous voulez.

Elizabeth : pourquoi pas.

Juste à ce moment là une voie s'éleva de la foule

Voie : Equipe suivante.

Elizabeth et Sélène se mirent donc d'un côté du baby, elles avaient pour adversaire un duo de militaire qui avait déjà gagner plusieurs parties, car la règle instauré était : l'équipe gagnante reste. Les deux hommes rirent en voyant qu'ils allaient affronter deux femmes ; mais a peine 5 minutes plus tard ils ne riaient plus du tout car ils avaient perdus. Sélène et Elizabeth gagnèrent ainsi plusieurs matches encouragées par les femmes de la base. En appelant l'équipe suivante elles eurent une surprise : il s'agissait de John et de Ronon. Le colonel avait expliqué au runner en quoi consistait ce jeu et ils avaient décidé d'essayer.

Sélène : oh non on est mal là.

Teyla, qui s'était placé à côté d'elle pour discuter et mieux comprendre le jeu l'entendit.

Teyla : pourquoi vous dites ça ?

Sélène : et bien parce que mon frère est très bon à ce jeux, c'est l'une des rares choses où il arrive à me battre.

Elizabeth, qui avait tout entendu : effectivement on est mal.

Ils commencèrent la partie, les deux équipes ne pouvaient être départager car des qu'une marquait l'autre faisait de même. La partie allait s'achever, les deux équipes avaient le même score, ce qui voulait dire que la première qui marquerait aurait gagnée. C'est alors que Sélène eut une idée diabolique. Elle se pencha vers Teyla pour qu'elle seule l'entende et lui parla pendant un instant. Teyla releva la tête et regarda la jeune femme étonnée, mais finalement elle se mit à sourire.

Teyla : d'accord.

Et elle partit se placer à côté du Colonel qui lui sourit. Elizabeth se pencha vers Sélène, pour lui demander ce qu'elle préparait.

Sélène : rien de bien important regardez bien la balle, il va y avoir un trou dans la défense de mon frère dès que vous le pourrez tirez.

Ils remirent la balle en jeux, aucune des deux équipes n'arrivait à marquer. C'est alors que Teyla mit le plan de Sélène à exécution, elle se rapprocha de John à le frôler. John le sentit et il dégluti difficilement, il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer, le fait de la sentir si près de lui, lui donnait envie de… hum… non il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Voyant que sa première tentative de déstabilisation avait échouée, Teyla passa au plan B. Elle approcha son visage de John et lui souffla dans le coup. Cette fois ci John fut complètement distrait et Elizabeth en profita pour marquer le but gagnant. John voyant cela, se tourna vers Teyla pour avoir des explication, mais celle –ci pour toute réponse lui sourit et alla rejoindre l'équipe gagnante pour les félicitées. John, lui, était dépité, il s'était fait avoir en beauté par la solidarité féminine ; mais il se promit de se venger. La nuit étant bien avancé, ils décidèrent que le tournoi de baby-foot était fini pour cette soirée. Ils partirent tous se coucher.

Teyla marchait seule dans le couloir qui la ramenait vers sa chambre, elle était contente de sa journée : elle avait rencontré la sœur de John, et cette dernière était très sympathique ; elle avait appris un jeu terrien, mais ce qui avait été le mieux dans sa journée c'est quand elle avait vu dans les yeux de John qu'il l'aimait, malheuresement pour elle un crétin de scientifique était passé par là empêchant John de l'embrassé. C'est alors que Teyla entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle s'arrêta, se retourna et vit John venir vers elle.

John : vous avez été une vilaine fille ce soir Mlle Emmagan.

Teyla comprit de suite qu'il faisait allusion a la façon dont elle l'avait déstabiliser pour permettre à Sélène et Elizabeth de gagner. Elle prit un visage innocent

Teyla : Moi ? Mais qu'ai je fais ?

John : vous m'avez distrait afin d'aider ma sœur et Elizabeth à gagner, ce n'est pas très loyal, je dirais même que vous avez pactisé avec l'ennemi.

Teyla, prennent un air désolé : Mais ce n'étais pas mon idée, vous me pardonnez ?

John, souriant : je suis désolé, mais c'est une faute trop grave, il va falloir que je vous punisse.

Teyla commença a reculer mais se retrouva vite adossée à un mur, John se mit en face d'elle et s'appuya au mur en mettant un bras à la droite et à la gauche de Teyla l'empêchant ainsi de fuir ; mais de toute façon elle n'en avait aucune envie.

Teyla, avec un aire espiègle : il n'y a vraiment rien que je puisse faire pour éviter la punition ?

John, lui faisant un sourire taquin : c'est possible.

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux et on pouvait y lire tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient. John s'approcha encore de Teyla et lui caressa le visage, la jeune femme ferma les yeux sous ces douces caresses et passa ses bras autour de la taille de John. Ils approchèrent leur visage l'un vers l'autre, leurs lèvres allait se toucher quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas venants dans leur direction. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre à regret mais il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un les voit ainsi enlacés.

?: ha Major, vous êtes là, justement je venais vous voir.

John : Mckay, qu'est ce que vous voulez encore ?

Mckay : Eh, bien aujourd'hui on a trouvé un appareil et on pensait le testé demain mais pour cela on aurait besoin de vous.

John : n'y contez pas Rodney ; la dernière fois que je vous ai aidé pour une expérience je me sui retrouvé collé au plafond de votre labo pendant une demi-heure.

Mckay : Mais vous …

Notre scientifique fut interrompu par sa radio.

_?: Rodney ? Ici Zelenka, j'ai besoin de vous au labo immédiatement_

En entendant cela Mckay courut vers son labo laissant la conversation en plan. John se retourna alors vers Teyla pour finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé, mais elle avait profité de l'intervention de Rodney pour s'en allé, laissant un John très frustré. Mais qu'avait il bien pu faire aux scientifiques, cela faisait deux fois aujourd'hui qu'il était interrompu par l'un deux alors qu'il allait enfin embrassé le femme qu'il aimait. Il se rendit alors vers sa chambre en maudissant les scientifiques.

Au même moment, Sélène allait elle aussi se rendre à sa chambre quand Ronon l'interpella. La jeune femme stoppa sa marche pour qu'il arrive à sa hauteur.

Ronon : j'ai vu ce que vous avez fait pour gagner !

Sélène (d'un air innocent) : moi ?! Mais je n'ai rien fait du tout je jouais contre vous.

Ronon (secouant la tête) : vous avez trouvé le point faible de Sheppard et vous en êtes servit contre lui, c'est pas très jolis.

En entendent l'expression point faible la jeune femme sourit.

Sélène : alors vous aussi vous avez remarqué ?!

Ronon : bien sur tout le monde l'a vu mais il n'y a qu'eux pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Pendant toute leur conversation ils avaient continué à marcher et ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de la jeune femme.

Sélène : Et bien c'est là que je vous laisse.

Ronon : bon, mais plus de coût fourré je garde un œil sur vous.

Sélène : oh ! Il va falloir que je fasse attention quand j'irais prendre ma douche alors ! Bonne nuit.

Elle avait dit cela avec un sourire énigmatique et était rentrée dans ces quartiers. Ronon sourit, cette femme avait vraiment quelque chose de différent et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Lendemain matin 8h00 :

Teyla marchait en direction du labo qu'Elizabeth avait attribuer à Sélène espèrent y trouver cette dernière pour allé prendre son petit déjeuner avec elle car comme il n'y avait pas de mission aujourd'hui John allait encore dormir plusieurs heures. Elle regrettait maintenant d'être partit mais elle aimait le jeu qui s'installait entre elle et John, et puis si Rodney l'avait vu il se serait posé des questions. Teyla entra dans le labo et vit Sélène plongée dans son ordinateur, elle n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un était entré.

Teyla : bonjour.

Sélène se retourna et vit qu'elle avait de la compagnie.

Sélène : Oh, bonjour Teyla, excuse moi je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient décidée d'un commun accord de se tutoyer.

Teyla : ce n'est rien, j'étais venu voir si tu voulais déjeuner avec moi.

Sélène : Oh, je suis désolé Teyla, tu sais le matin je ne prend qu'un café et …

Elle lui montra la tasse à côté de son ordinateur.

Sélène : demande à mon frère, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravit de prendre le petit déjeuner avec toi.

Teyla : ton frère dors encore, quand on a pas de mission il dors jusqu'à 10h00 généralement.

Selene : quoi ? Mais il m'avait promis de passer pour m'aider pour une expérience, j'y crois pas il a oublié.

Teyla : tu n'as qu'a allé le réveiller.

Selene, soupirant : non je peux pas, je viens de lancer une expérience et je ne peux pas la quitter des yeux.

Teyla réfléchit pendent 1 minute.

Teyla : je peux allé le chercher si tu veux ?

Selene lui sourit

Selene : tu ferais ça ?

Teyla : bien sûr si ça peut te rendre service.

Selene : Merci beaucoup.

Et elle vit sortir Teyla de son labo pour partir en direction de la chambre de son frère.

Une fois que Teyla fut sortit un sourire apparu sur le visage de Sélène.


	4. Chapter 4

Alors voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Merci aux personnes qui postent des reviews ça me fait toujours plaisir.

Devant la chambre du major Sheppard :

Teyla avait frappé à la porte mais comme personne ne lui répondit elle rentra dans la chambre. La vision qu'elle eut en entrant la fit sourire. John dormait avec un charmant sourire qui étirait ses lèvres, Teyla pensa qu'il devait faire un beau rêve. Son drap le couvrait à peine et la jeune femme put voir qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer, ce qui ne la dérangeait pas du tout. Elle s'approcha du lit et s'assoie à côté de John. Elle lui caressa la joue pour le réveiller en douceur, quand tout a coup il la fit basculer sur le lit et se mit sur elle pour la bloquer.

John était réveillé quand Teyla avait frappé à la porte, mais il avait préféré lui faire croire qu'il dormait pour voir ce qu'elle ferait.

John, lui souriant : Alors comme ça on m'attaque dans mon sommeil maintenant ?

Teyla : non, je venais juste vous chercher car vous avez oublié que vous deviez aider votre sœur pour son expérience.

John, étonné : Je n'ai pas oublier vu que il n'en a jamais été question. Qui vous a dit cela ?

Teyla : votre sœur.

John comprit alors ce que sa sœur tramait, il avait toujours été comme un livre ouvert pour elle et elle avait dû comprendre qu'il aimait Teyla. C'est pour cela qu'elle la lui avait envoyée sous un faut prétexte. John se dit qu'il devrait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec sa sœur avant qu'elle ne se mêle trop de sa vie, mais pour l'instant il avait autre chose de plus intéressant à faire.

Aucun des deux ne voulait partir. Ils étaient perdus dans les yeux de l'autre lorsque la radio de Teyla ce mit à grésiller.

? : Teyla, ici le docteur Weir, j'ai besoin de vous voir dans mon bureau de suite s'il vous plait.

Teyla poussa un soupir : j'arrive de suite terminé.

John libéra la jeune femme et s'assit sur le lit. Teyla se leva et s'approcha de la porte

Teyla : on ce vois plus tard ?

John acquiesce : bien sûr, il faut que je te donne ton gage.

Teyla sourit au tutoiement, les choses changeaient entre eux et elle adorait ça. Puis elle partit en direction du bureau du docteur Weir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, labo de sélène :

Après le départ de Teyla, John avait prit un bonne douche froid pour ce remettre de sa frustration puis il c'est habillé afin d'aller voir sa petite sœur. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le labo il entendit de la musique qui s'élevait du pc portable de sa sœur cette dernière plonger dans l'étude d'une machine des anciens dont lui se fichait éperdument. La jeune femme ne s'étant pas aperçu de sa présence il s'approcha d'elle et lui tapota sur une épaule ; Sélène sursauta et se retourna vers l'intrus.Lorsqu'elle le reconnu elle sourit.

Sélène : bonjour John, tu es venu m'aider ?

John comprit la fine allusion : pourquoi tu as mentit à Teyla ?

Sélène : écoute ne t'énerve pas, je voulais juste vous donner un coup de pousse.

John, largué : comment ça ?

Sélène : tu sais John je te connais bien et dès que je suis arrivé j'ai compris que Teyla était plus qu'une amie pour toi, sur Terre déjà je savais quand une fille te plaisait et ce n'est pas différent ici mais ne t'en fait pas je n'en ai parlé avec personne même pas avec Teyla.

La jeune femme s'était dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas dire à son frère que toute la base avait vu qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre.

John soupira c'était bien ce qu'il craignait sa sœur avait lut en lui mais se n'était quand même pas une raison de se mêler de ses affaire et il le lui fit comprendre.

Sélène : je suis désolé John, vraiment, je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans tes affaires mais je suis ta petite sœur et tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur.

John : D'accord je t'excuse mais ne recommence pas un coup pareille.Mais dit moi, si j'ai bonne mémoire les petites amies que j'ai eut et je t'ai présenté ne t'on jamais plut, et là tu voudrait m'aidé ?!

Sélène sourit : faut voir aussi le genre de fille avec qui tu sortais, des vrai pintades, et puis là je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime.

John plus qu'intéressé : ah bon elle te l'a dit ?

Sélène : non mais ça ce voit, rien qu'a votre comportement l'un envers l'autre on voit que vous vous aimez. Et puis je l'aime bien Teyla elle est très sympa (Sélène eut soudain un petit sourire) et puis au moins on est sûr qu'elle, elle n'est pas siliconé.

John fit une grimace a cette allusion a l'une des ses ancienne petite amie qui c'était fait posé des implant mammaires et qui le lendemain le trompait avec toute l'équipe de foot du lycée qui avait soudain eut envie de s'intéressé de plus près aux résultat de la chirurgie esthétique.

John : oh bon sa va tu vas pas me ressortir cette histoire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, je vois que ton comma ne t'a rien fait oublier.

Sélène : non, je me souvient même de la fois où tu es rentré de cette fête avec Coralie et que tu…

John, l'interrompant : Oui, oui j'ai comprit l'idée.

Il était devenu un peu rouge à l'évocation de ce souvenir

Sélène : Au fait où est passé Teyla vous deviez déjeuner ensemble, non ?

John : le docteur Weir voulait la voir. Mais change pas de sujet, tu verras quand tu aura un copain je te rendrai la vie impossible !

Sélène (souriant) : et bien tu peux toujours attendre, c'est pas pour demain. J'adore trop mes travaux pour avoir le temps pour de telles futilités.

John soupira, sa sœur n'avait vraiment pas changée.

Bureau du docteur Weir même moment :

Teyla sortait du bureau suivit d'Elizabeth.

Teyla : je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenue de suite docteur Weir, cela m'était totalement sortit de la tête.

Weir : c'est normal.

Teyla : évidemment toute la citée est invitée à ce joindre à nous.

Weir : c'est très gentil à vous, je ferais passer le message.

Teyla : puis-je allé de suite sur le continent ? , j'aimerai m'y mettre dès maintenant.

Weir : bien sûr, demandez donc au Colonel Sheppard de vous y emmener en jumper.

Teyla : est ce que Sélène peut venir avec nous ? , je suis persuadée qu'elle aimerait visiter le continent.

Weir : si elle le souhaite je n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, et en allant la voire vous pourrez lui dire que l'on vient d'avoir des nouvelles de la Terre, ils ont réussi a vaincre Anubis, ils vont bien et lui passe le bonjour.

Teyla : j'y vais de ce pas.

Labo de Sélène 10 couloirs et un transporteur plus tard :

Lorsque Teyla rentra dans le repère de Sélène, elle fut étonnée d'y voir en plus de la jeune femme, Ronon et Rodney. Ils étaient tous les trois entrain de regarder quelque chose sur le pc portable de Sélène. Elle les entendit rire.

Teyla : Salut

Ils se retournèrent tout les trois d'un coup une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux, mais lorsqu'ils la reconnurent ils lui sourirent.

Sélène : tu nous a fait peur, on pensait que c'était mon frère.

Teyla : désolé.

Teyla lui expliqua pourquoi elle venait la voir ; Sélène fut heureuse d'apprendre que tout le monde allait bien sur Terre et elle accepta avec joie d'accompagner Teyla sur le continent.

Sélène : et toi pourquoi tu y vas ?

Teyla : parce que demain soir c'est le _Contraya_ une fête très importante pour mon peuple alors je vais les aider à la préparer.

Ronon proposa alors son aide à son amie qui accepta mais Rodney promit juste de venir le soir de la fête disant qu'il avait trop de travail.

Teyla : temps que j'y pense, pourquoi avez-vous eut si peur que le Colonel entre ici ?!

Sélène sourit en lui faisant signe de s'approcher de l'écran de l'ordinateur et les deux hommes se mirent à rire. Teyla vit une photo, elle reconnu John mais il ne devait pas avoir plus de 13 ans, il était recouvert de boue et il y avait un vélo posé a coté de lui. La jeune femme ne pus s'empêcher de rire devant la mine déconfite qu'arborait le jeune Sheppard.

Sélène : Ce sont des photos de mon frère sur celle là il avait voulu épater une fille en faisant du vélo sans les mains mais il a pas vu le trou et il c'est étaler dans une flaque. Tu comprend pourquoi on avaient peur que ce soit lui tout à leur si John savait que je vous montre ça il me tuerait !

?: Montrer quoi ?!


	5. Chapter 5

Je suis contente que tant de personnes suivent mon histoire, ça m'encourage, merci.

Tous se retournèrent en entendant cette voix. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu rentrer. Sélène se mit instinctivement dos à l'ordinateur pour empêcher la personne qui venait d'entrer de voir quoi que se soit. Teyla, voulant sauver la situation, se plaça devant la personne qui venait d'entrer.

Teyla : Ah ! Colonel, justement je voulais vous voir.

John se demandait pourquoi il y avait tant de monde dans le labo de sa sœur lorsqu'il aperçu Ronon et Rodney se retenant de rire ce qui n'était vraiment pas normal chez le premier. Sélène, elle, essayait de fermer le fichier des photos sans que son frère s'en rende compte.

John, soupçonneux : Qu'est ce qui se passe ici, pourquoi vous êtes tous là ?

Sélène : oh, Rodney était venu me parler de ses expériences mais Ronon et moi parlions déjà de techniques de combats alors . Quand a Teyla…

Cette dernière répondit à sa place.

Teyla : je viens d'arriver je voulais demander à votre sœur si elle voulait visiter le continent.

Mais ces explications ne parurent pas réelles à John, c'est alors qu'il vit sa sœur les mains dans le dos qui tapait sur l'ordinateur. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'écarta du portable. Se qu'il vit le figea sur place, non c'était impossible, elle n'avait pas osée, mais lorsqu'il entendit Ronon et Rodney exploser de rire derrière lui il lui fallu reconnaître que si. Il se retourna alors pour passer un savon à sa sœur, mais cette dernière, ayant pressentie que son frère allait chercher a se venger, s'était déjà approchée de la porte.

John, menassent : Sélène vient ici tout de suite !

Rodney, entre deux rire : voyons Colonel vous n'allez pas la gronder, elles sont bien ces photos.

Cette diversion du scientifique permit à Sélène de sortir du labo sans que son frère ne la voie. Lorsque se dernier s'en rendit compte il fonça dans le couloir et la vie qui s'enfuyait en courrant. Il la poursuivit.

John : Sélène ! Revient ici tout de suite !

Sélène : tu peux toujours rêver.

John : tu vas voir quand je vais t'attraper toi, tu perd rien pour attendre.

Sélène : Si t'y arrive papy, faudra d'abord passer la seconde ! T'es pas un runner toi !

Les gens qu'ils croisaient dans les couloirs les regardaient passer en souriant, Sélène avait prit un peu d'avance et rentra dans un téléporteur, mais avant que John ai pus l'atteindre à son tour il était déjà vide. Il se mit alors à sourire, il s'était encore fait avoir par sa sœur, cela lui rappelait son enfance lorsqu'elle lui volait ses affaires il n'arrivait jamais a la rattraper et était déjà très maligne à l'époque. Mais elle ne perdait rien pour attendre, sa vengeance serait terrible !

John retournait au labo lorsqu'il croisa Teyla.

Teyla : Ah, Colonel, je vous cherchais.

John : ah bon ?!

Teyla : oui, mon peuple va célébrer le_ Contraya _c'est une fêteimportante pour nous je voulais savoir si vous pouviez me déposer sur le continent pour que j'aille les aider à tout préparer ?

John : bien sûr, vous voulez que je vous dépose quand ?

Teyla : après déjeuner, au fait j'ai proposé a votre sœur de venir pour lui faire visiter le continent, le docteur Weir lui a donné la permission et Ronon vient pour nous aider à préparer.

Une lueur diabolique s'alluma alors dans les yeux de John, il savait exactement où trouver sa sœur pour mettre sa vengeance en place. Teyla le remarqua.

Teyla : vous n'allez quand même pas en profiter pour vous venger ?

Mais pour seule réponse elle eut droit à un sourire énigmatique.

John : bon si ont allait manger.

Même instant laboratoire de Mckay :

Rodney avait offert l'asile politique à Sélène pour la remercier de lui avoir donner, en lui montrant les photos, de quoi charrier le Colonel Sheppard pour un long , très long moment.

Il était plongé dans ces recherches lorsque Sélène se leva d'un bon.

Sélène, regardant sa montre : mince je devais retrouver Teyla aux jumper et je suis en retard.

La jeune femme se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsque Rodney l'interpella

Rodney, donnant un objet à Sélène : ça pourra te servir si ton frère veut se venger.

Il lui expliqua rapidement comment s'en servir.


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà une petite suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira…

5 minutes plus tard, hangar à jumper : 

John était installé sur une poutre au dessus de son jumper. Il avait fini par convaincre Teyla de ne pas interférer dans sa vengeance mais il avait dû, pour cela, promettre de rester sur le continent pour aider les Athosiens à préparer la fête. Il avait récupéré un seau de peinture bleu et attendait maintenant que ça sœur arrive. Il jubilait déjà en l'imaginant en schtroumf. Soudain la porte du hangar s'ouvrit sur sa sœur, elle avançait rapidement vers le jumper et dès qu'elle fut à sa porté il lui versa tout le seau de peinture dessus. Il descendit ensuite rapidement pour voir la tête de sa petite sœur l'imaginant déjà furieuse ; mais lorsqu'il lui fit fasse il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un problème et Sélène se mit à rire.

Sélène : y'a un problème ?

John : oui, pourquoi tu n'es pas bleu ?

Il ne comprenait pas il avait bien visé pourtant, mais la peinture était par terre formant un cercle autour de sa sœur. Soudain il y eut une fluctuation verte autour de Sélène et elle attrapa un objet tombant de sous sa veste et elle le lui montra. John comprit alors d'où venait le problème mais il ne comprenait pas comment sa sœur avait pu entrer en possession de cet objet. Sélène se doutait bien des questions que se posait son frère.

Sélène : C'est un bouclier personnel.

John : je sais mais le seul que l'on connaît est à Mckay et il est complètement déchargé.

Sélène : Rodney est tombé sur un petit stocke de bouclier lors d'une exploration de la citée et il a travaillé dessus pour qu'ils soient compatibles avec tous les types d'ADN même s'il a déjà été porté une foi ; c'est lui qui m'a donné se prototype pour me protéger d'éventuelles représailles de ta part.

Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en souriant et John se promit d'aller parler à Rodney plus tard.

John : Pff ! La solidarité scientifique ! Bon temps pis pour ma vengeance mais si j'étais toi je regarderais derrière moi à partir de maintenant.

Sélène, faisant trembler ses mains : ouuuh ! Alors là j'ai trop peur.

Et ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Ils étaient heureux d'être enfin ensemble, ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité.

Sélène : Je suppose que si tu es là c'est que tu es notre chauffeur.

John : Oui m'dam ! Allé en voiture.

Il lui fit signe de monter dans le jumper.

John : Teyla est déjà à bord on attendait plus que toi et…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Ronon arriva à son tour et vit la grosse flaque de peinture par terre.

Ronon : qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici ?

Mais pour toute réponse Sélène et John se mirent à rire.

Et c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que tout ce petit monde se mit en route vers le continent.

Une fois qu'ils eurent atterrit ils furent tous les quatre accueillit par Halling et Teyla fit les présentation pour Sélène. John et Ronon furent très vite embarqués par les hommes du village qui avaient besoin d'un coup de main, ils furent ainsi occupés tout l'après-midi. Pendant ce temps là Teyla fit visité le village et ces alentours à Sélène. Elles s'assirent finalement sur la plage près du village et discutèrent de tout et de rien, il devait être 18h00.

Sélène : ton peuple est vraiment sympathique, dommage que se ne soit pas comme ça sur la Terre !

Teyla : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Sélène : sur la Terre les pays se font la guerre pour un oui ou pour un nom, et puis beaucoup de terriens se fichent pas mal des autres. Bien sûr ils ne sont pas tous comme cela, heureusement sinon ce ne serait pas vivable.

Elle se leva subitement comme si elle voulait chasser par ce geste les pensées qu'elle venait d'avoir.

Sélène : et si on allait voir comment se débrouille les garçons ?

Elles rentrèrent donc au village et là ce que vit Teyla fit de suite monter sa température. John était juste en face d'elle entrain d'aider les hommes du village à construire une sorte de scène mais le petit plus c'était qu'il était torse nu et sa peau luisait de sueur. Des images peut catholiques apparurent bientôt dans l'esprit de la jeune femme mais elle se mit une claque mentale pour les chasser. Sélène avait bien vu le comportement de Teyla et elle sourit. Mais son sourire se figea bien vite quand quelqu'un d'autre apparu : Ronon, torse nu lui aussi portait des planches sur une épaules et les déposa prés du groupe d'homme. Les yeux de la jeune femme suivirent les gouttes de sueurs qui glissaient sur les muscles saillant du Runner et bien vite sa température corporelle monta aussi. Teyla qui avait finalement réussit à décrocher son regard de John aperçu celui de Sélène et sourit à son tours avant de lui glisser à l'oreille

Teyla : alors, tu vois des choses intéressantes ?!

Sélène (se réveillant soudain, vexé de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de matage, essaya de noyer le poisson) : bon si on allait récupérer notre chauffeur.

Et elle se dirigea vers son frère suivit de Teyla tout sourire.

Sélène : alors frangin tu t'éclates ?

John : comme tu vois !

Cependant ils furent interrompus par leur radio.

?: Dr Sheppard ?!

C'était le docteur Weir.

Sélène : ici Sélène, je vous écoute Dr Weir.

Weir : Une équipe d'exploration de la cité vient de mettre à jour ce qui devait être un labo de recherche archéologique ancien, je voudrais que vous veniez vous en occuper si cela vous intéresse ?

Sélène : j'arrive de suite, terminé.

Sélène (à son frère) : bon on y va avant que quelqu'un ne me casse quelque chose là bas.

Et sans attendre de réponse de la part des autre elle partit jusqu'au jumper telle une fusée.


	7. Chapter 7

Je tiens encore à remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent mon histoire car c'est un grand plaisir d'écrire pour vous !

Une fois dans la cité, Sélène fut conduite au labo et elle n'en crut pas ses yeux : toute une salle pleine d'objet en tout genre et elle n'en reconnaissait pas la moitié.

John : ho la ! Quel bric à braque ! Ils ne savaient vraiment pas ranger ces anciens.

Mais voyant le regard noir de sa sœur il préféra se taire. Malheureusement, à peine deux personnes pouvaient circuler dans cette salle s'en prendre le risque de bousculer quelque chose. Elle décida donc de faire l'inventaire seule et qu'elle préviendrait les autres scientifiques quand ils pourraient venir prendre un objet en toute sécurité.

Elle renvoya donc les militaires qui surveillaient le labo jusqu'à son arrivée et John, Teyla et Ronon prirent congé. Sélène, elle, commença à travailler avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé. Elle se fit apporter son matériel et passa toute la nuit à travailler.

Le lendemain matin, John se leva tôt pour une fois, car, se doutant que sa sœur avait passé la nuit à travailler il lui apportait le petit déjeuné. Quand il arriva au labo il ne fut pas étonné de la voire endormie la tête posé sur une table près de son ordinateur.

John (très fort) : Bonjour la dedans !

Sélène sursauta violemment avant de se rendre compte que c'était son frère.

Sélène : espèce d'imbécile.

John : oh ! Je vois que tu n'es toujours pas du matin.

Sélène : non, c'est seulement quand un idiot me réveille en criant.

John : oh ! Fait pas la tête ! Regarde je t'ai apporté un café et j'ai du me battre avec Mckay pour te ramener se pain au raisins.

Sélène (en prenant la tasse de café que lui tendait son frère) : merci.

John posa la viennoiserie sur la table et s'assit près de sa sœur pour discuter.

Ils passèrent ainsi 1h00 en parlant de tout et de rien puis John dû partir car il avait des rapports de missions en retard et Sélène se remit donc au travail.

Vers midi alors que John était entrain de déjeuner avec Teyla, Rodney et Ronon, il se leva soudain.

Teyla : qui a-t-il ?

John : Il faut que j'apporte de quoi manger à Sélène. Je la connais elle va être tellement absorbée dans son travail qu'elle va en oublier de manger. Elle n'est pas comme Mckay.

Rodney : Oh ! C'est bon hein !

Soudain à l'étonnement de tous Ronon se leva

Ronon : laissez Sheppard, vous n'avez pas fini de manger, je vais lui apporter.

Bien que profondément étonné, John accepta la proposition du runner avant de se rassoire prés de Teyla toute aussi étonnée.

Plus tard, Ronon se trouvait dans le couloir menant au nouveau labo du Docteur Sheppard, il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à proposer à John de le remplacer, cela avait été plus fort que lui et puis il trouvait le Docteur Sheppard sympathique. Finalement il arriva au labo et la vit en plein travail. Il s'éclaircie la gorge pour faire savoir sa présence à la jeune femme. D'abord surprise et sourit quand elle reconnut son visiteur.

Sélène : Oh ! Bonjour Ronon !

Ronon : Salut ! Heu…Je vous apporte de quoi manger.

Elle regarda sa montre.

Sélène : c'est vraiment gentil, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

Ronon : Sheppard, l'avait deviné, mais comme il était occupé je me suis proposé pour venir.

Il déposa le plateau sur un coin de bureau que la jeune femme avait réussi à dégager.

Sélène : ouah ! Vous m'avez apporté de quoi me nourrir une semaine !

En effet le Runner avait remplit le plateau comme s'il était destiné à Mckay.

Sélène : ce n'est pas grave, vous allez partager avec moi. Il est temps que je face une pause !

Elle s'assit à son bureau et enleva des livres d'un tabouret pour Ronon. Ce dernier hésita puis vint s'assoire.

Sélène : comment vous en êtes venu à vivre ici ? Je connais l'histoire de Teyla mais pas la votre.

Le runner la fixa un moment étonné de sa question.

Sélène : Je suis désolé, je suis trop curieuse. Je…

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase.

Ronon : je chassais un Wraith…

Et il continua son histoire, il fut d'ailleurs étonné de parler si librement à la jeune femme, mais il y avait quelque chose en elle qui donnait confiance, il n'aurait su dire quoi. La jeune femme écoutait sans avoir l'aire de le juger et parfois intervenait avec une note d'humour typiquement sheppardienne qui arriva cependant à faire sourire le runner. Quand il eut fini elle lui raconta à son tours comment elle en était arrivée là et il l'écouta. Il fut frappé de voir que peut importait le sujet dont elle parlait, elle y mettait toujours la même énergie et la même passion. D'habitude quand une personne lui parlait, Ronon y prêtait tout juste attention pour pouvoir répondre, mais l'énergie que la jeune sœur de John dégageait, le transportait lui aussi, il était non seulement intéressé par ce qu'elle racontait, mais attendait avec impatience qu'elle continue de parler. Sans qu'ils s'en rendent comptent 2h00 au moins était passées.

Sélène : mon dieu je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, je parle beaucoup trop.

Ronon : j'ai parlé aussi. Je vais vous laisser travailler.

Sélène (lui souriant) : merci encore pour le repas….et la conversation.

Ronon : je repasserai ce soir vous apporter à dîner.

Sélène : oh non, vous n'êtes pas obligés, vous avez certainement beaucoup de chose à faire…

Ronon : j'insiste.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de le contredire en sortant du labo. Tout en écoutant les pas du runner qui s'éloignaient de son labo, Sélène se mit à sourire, Ronon avait l'aire d'un gros ours bourru au premier abord mais quand on le connaissait mieux on s'apercevait qu'il avait une âme d'ours en peluche. C'est sur ces bonnes pensées qu'elle se remit au travail.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il passa la voire le midi et le soir en lui apportant de quoi manger et il restait un peu pour discuter avec elle. Au fur et à mesure il fini par passer ses journées au labo avec Sélène et ils appréciaient tous les deux la compagnie de l'autre. Ronon qui n'était pourtant pas un grand bavard aimait discuter avec la jeune femme. Parfois il l'aidait dans son travaille mais la plupart du temps il restait assit discutant avec Sélène pendant qu'elle travail, il ne sortait que pour aller leur chercher à manger ou rentrer dormir. Ils finirent tout naturellement par se tutoyer. Personne ne savait que Ronon passait ses journées avec la sœur de John et eux n'en firent pas étalage. Ils étaient devenus à la longue de bon amis et quand Ronon devait partir en mission ils sentaient tous les deux un manque. Teyla avait bien remarquée que quelque chose avait changé chez Ronon, avant on le voyait traîner dans les couloirs ou en salle d'entraînement et à présent personne ne le voyait de la journée à part quand il passait au self prendre de quoi déjeuner alors un jour elle l'avait suivit et avait tout découvert. Ça la rendait heureuse de voir que Ronon avait put se lier avec une autre personne car depuis qu'elle le connaissait elle ne l'avait pas vu discuter avec d'autre personne à par l'équipe Carson et Dr Weir. Et puis d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir ils s'entendaient bien ces deux là. Elle décida cependant de garder cette découverte pour elle. Et puis elle avait bien d'autres choses à penser en ce moment.


	8. Chapter 8

J'ai travaillé ses derniers mois et là je reprend les cours alors je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé mais je fais de mon mieux, je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires ça me pousse à ne pas abandonner. Voilà une petite suite que j'ai eu le temps d'écrire entre 2 devoirs.

Sa relation avec John n'avançait guère car ils ne se retrouvaient que rarement ensembles ces derniers temps. La fête du _Contraya _qui devait leur permettre de passer un peu de temps tous les deux, avait été annulée car une grosse tempête se dirigeait vers les Athosiens et il avait fallu les évacuer vers atlantis. Depuis John devait s'occuper des équipes d'exploration qui allaient vérifier les dégâts causés par la tempête à la cité, et Teyla devait s'occuper de son peuple. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils ne faisaient que s'apercevoir de loin et cela les attristaient tous les deux. Heureusement le peuple de Teyla retournait sur le continent aujourd'hui. L'équipe de John allait donc pouvoir reprendre les missions d'exploration et ainsi nos deux amoureux allaient pouvoir passer du temps ensembles. Ce soir là, alors qu'ils tous les Athosiens étaient enfin rentrés chez eux, Teyla était allongée dans son lit mais n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, elle pensait à John, il lui manquait tant : son sourire, ses blagues qui ne faisait rire qu'elle, leurs regards en coins…Soudain elle fut interrompu dans ses pensées, quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte de ses quartiers. Elle se leva se demandant bien qui cela pouvait être à une heure pareille. Quand elle ouvrit elle fut agréablement surprise en découvrant que son visiteur n'était autre que John. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama et un t-shirt, Teyla s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et referma derrière lui. Cependant elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait lui arriver ensuite. Quand elle refit face à John, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec passion ; la jeune femme bien que surprise au premier abord, fut plus qu'heureuse de répondre à se baiser. Soudain, John s'écarta un peu d'elle tout en la gardant dans ses bras, il la regardait avec un sérieux qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu.

John : Teyla, je…je t'aime.

Le cœur de Teyla rata un battement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, bien que cette révélation la comblait de joie.

John : on n'a pas put se voir c'est dernier temps et tu m'as terriblement manqué, j'ai alors pensé au fait qu'on risque notre vie tous les jours ici, et qu'on avait pas de temps à perdre. Je ne voulais pas mourir un jour en mission sans avoir put te dire que je t'aime, je t'aime à un point inimaginable…

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de Teyla qui capturèrent les siennes dans un tendre baiser.

Teyla : je t'aime aussi et je te préviens que tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir en mission sinon je ferai de ta mort un enfer !

John sourit et sera la femme de sa vie contre lui. Finalement ils allèrent se coucher tous les deux dans le lit de Teyla, ils s'aimaient mais ne voulaient pas précipiter les choses non plus, ils avaient envie de prendre le temps de se construire des souvenirs inoubliables. C'est rassurés par la chaleur de l'autre qu'ils s'endormirent finalement.

Et voilà, la suite ? bin quant je l'aurai écrite !


End file.
